An Odd Twist of Events
by Twist in fate
Summary: This is after the defeat of Naraku,and Sesshomaru finds himself telling Kouga that Kagome is not 'His Woman' ,confused Sess discovers that over the years his attraction for her has grown,but will he ever admit it to her? Rated for lemons.Sess/Kag
1. What's going on here?

**An Odd Twist of Events**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome looked around after the defeat of Naraku and sighed, relieved at the thought that it was finally over. She looked around at her tired companions wondering what she would do now, and her eyes landed on Sesshomaru who was looking at her with a look of _amazement ? Why is he looking at me like that? I've never seen so much emotion on his face before. What is with him?_ And as if he could hear her thoughts he quickly concealed his emotions with a scowl and recomposed his bored look. Ugghh..._why should I worry about what he thinks anyways? It's not like he cares about anyone... well maybe Rin, he does allow her to follow him like a loyal puppy. Oh well...it doesn't really matter anyways._

Sesshomaru wasn't the only one that was looking at her in wonder and amazement at her show of immeasurable power. So was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, Shippo, and Kikyo.

Kouga just stood there with that cocky expression on his face and said "That's my woman."

Sesshomaru at this point states "She's not your woman wolf" _Why did I just defend her? What is wrong with me? She's a human not a demon so totally not worthy of me! _

_She does have better hygiene though_

_No! That is not the point! _

_But yes it iiissss_(sing-song voice)

_I'm not going to argue with you over this_.

--

"What do you mean she's not my woman?" Says Kouga with a growl

--

"Because she hasn't accepted you, has she?" _Seriously what am I doing?Is this what happens when I travel with my brother?_

_No admit it you like her and you have for a while now. __What the hell am I arguing with my inner beast for. I am in control of it not the other way around. _

_That's what you think, I have more sway than you think._

_Shut UP ALREADY!!_

_Fine but you'll see heheh_

--

"No but that doesn't mean that she won't now that she is definitely free from mutt-face over there." He said with a scowl.

--

Sesshomaru growled inwardly at the thought of that filthy wolf touching something as pure as Kagome. Then stopped himself in bewilderment at what he was just thinking. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought. _Am I following in my father's footsteps? Why would I the mighty Sesshomaru think of a human that way?___

_I told you that you like her_

As his mind started pondering that question he said "You don't deserve her wolf" as he thought _hmm………_

_She's actually quite pretty and attractive for a human. She's also powerful, she isn't fearful like other humans, and very loyal._

_She is not worthy of me beast._ He groaned inwardly in annoyance at himself for the thoughts that his inner beast played in his mind about how nice she would taste and feel against him. He then glanced at her and then their group and realized he needed to get out of there, because everyone was staring at him in some form of shock. _He had to go and think about this new information that his confounded beast was tormenting him with._

They all had noted the odd expression that Sesshomaru was wearing a moment ago, and looked at each other in confusion at what had just taken place. All were thinking that he was indeed behaving strangely about Kagome. When Inuyasha chose that particular time to make a comment. "Are you sick or something because you who hate humans is acting protectively about Kagome."

Everyone to Sesshomaru's annoyance nodded in agreement to Inuyasha's comment.

He growled threateningly and stalked off to hide his scent and spy on this curious girl to learn more about her. Which he later regretted doing. As he followed her and watched her interact among the group he was so deep into his troubled thoughts that he did not realize that she was heading for the hot spring and starting to disrobe for a bath.

As she bathed unknowing that he was there watching her bathe her luscious body. He was fighting for control of his beast to keep from going down there and mating with her, and the spring only made things harder for him because it enhanced her enticingly sweet scent and her beauty. His beast was entertaining all the things he could do to her and with her in the surrounding environment, when she finished and was clothed his beast was more than slightly disappointed at this.

When she was finally dressed and walking away he just sat there watching deep in thought as she left, when he realized that over the years of the many run ins he'd had with Inuyasha his beast had a growing attraction and respect for her and it had grown without him realizing it. His beast now wanted her more than anything else in his long life, and not for lust but as an entertaining mate that would probably be defiant and loyal at every turn of life.

His beast found her fearlessness fascinating and the fact that she had power a plus. _My beast is going to put me through hell and back before this is over._

--his beast wanted her and was going to get her sooner than Sesshomaru would like--

--

He followed her for several days everywhere she went and had to struggle to control his beast till the opportune moment appeared for his taking.(His beast had persuaded him to talk with her) And it presented itself when she left the group for a small clearing with wildflowers growing in it. It was a beautiful little clearing with a 10ft diameter encircled by large spruce like trees. In his beasts eyes it only made her all the more beautiful and slightly ethereal looking in the small meadow and he grudgingly agreed with it.

When she had sat there for about five minutes she said "I know someone is there so you can show yourself or leave now"

He gasped slightly when she said that and wondered how she knew he was there. So without hesitation he stepped out of his hiding place and said "How did you know I was there miko?"

She was shocked to say the least she had not expected to see Sesshomaru of all people to have been watching her the past several days. Then she said "I just had a gut feeling that I was being followed and watched." taken aback

He just looked at her resisting the urge to go and pick her up and start kissing her to settle his beasts' curiosity once and for all, when she asked "Why have you been following me?"

He simply stated that he was just curious about her.

She sighed knowing this was most likely all she would get as an answer from him. When he walked over in front of her and looked at her he lost the majority of his control and bent down to kiss her fully on the lips. He then slowly pulled back the longing for more showing clearly in his eyes, but it was also apparent that he was fighting something in those deep golden pools.

Kagome just sat there shocked beyond words from what he just did and what she saw in his eyes. _Is that longing that I see in his eyes? He seems to be fighting it though like he doe,s but at the same time doesn't want to do this._ _But why would he be longing for me if that is what I think it is? And why did he act the way he did towards Kouga? I thought he hated me._ Then if that didn't beat all she was interrupted from her thoughts when he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her again lingering on her lips, he then slowly with the tip of his tongue he licked around her lips, she slowly parted them and started kissing him back. Kagome didn't know what to think anymore, except that this was strange behavior for him, she just knew that for some crazy reason it just felt right. So she went along with this strange twist in fate and deepened the kiss willingly. Surprised at his eagerness and the gentle way he brushed his fangs across her lips. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths when she accidentally nicked her tongue on one of his fangs and it started to bleed slightly.

Sesshomaru's beast reveled in the way her blood tasted, it wasn't like any other that it had ever tasted before, it was coppery and at the same time sweet. Sesshomaru paused in the kiss and pulled back to look into her chocolate eyes and wonder what it was that his beast liked about her. It was searching in hope to find something in her that would tell it to continue. He sighed when he finally got the reins on his beast again and turned to go when he was stopped by her hand on his arm, he slowly turned and faced her to find her questioning eyes.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from stopping him with her hand. She was trying to figure out why Sesshomaru of all people was just kissing her and searching her eyes for something, she wasn't sure what it was though. Not to mention she felt dizzy to boot. Then she asked "Why?... Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her for a long silent moment pondering the answer for the question when he finally said "I'm not really sure why, my inner beast has just have felt drawn to you over the years while watching you fight alongside my half-brother. Wondering how a human girl could be so fearless against all odds. You are also the only human who will stand and say what she will to me without fear. And for some reason demonesses haven't appealed to my beast at all. So I will consider my beast's request of you for my possible mate, I must ponder this new information further. You should think about the possibility as well for I may or may not come for you. You have as long as you need to decide on a choice miko. But it would seem that Inuyasha has indeed chosen Kikyo over you, but he is a fool miko for my beast has pointed out your value and worth, you would have always been a better choice than her."

After so much said he turned and disappeared back into the trees to guard over her as he thought over what his beast had shown him and caused him to taste. _Oh… how sweet she had tasted_ _to him and he knew she was confused about his actions but he was going to kiss her when he got another opportunity, hoping that she would accidentally cut her tongue again. If he was lucky it would progress into the mating ritual soon and he would bite her to claim her as his so no one with enough sense would touch her, especially that mangy wolf. He smiled to himself at the thought of her being irrevocably his, Inuyasha really was a fool to let her go._ Sesshomaru fought for control of his beast's emotions again.

Kagome just sat there confused and shocked too much to make any sensible train of thought. So she just settled for sitting there and waiting for it to wear off so that she could think. A sudden pain in her lower abdomen reminded her that she would start soon. When she realized that Inuyasha had always acted funny at that time of the month, he would always distance himself at those times and sometimes Kouga would appear and ask her to mate with him, being as she was in heat. Well if those two act weirdly about it then I wonder how Sesshomaru will act especially after he had kissed me….. I guess I'll find out soon enough because it will start any hour now.

--

Two hours later she excused herself to go to the hot spring and bathe because her period had just started. Ten minutes later she was stopped by none other than a very determined Kouga.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"You of course, you are my woman after all. I'm tired of being refused by you, so I will not take no for an answer this time." He replied with a sneer.

Before Kagome could react she was pinned up against a tree.

"Kouga stop!" Kagome was pleading for him to stop realizing that she was in trouble she screamed "Kouga stop it now! Let me go!"

Kouga ignored her as he removed her skirt while licking her neck and collarbone. He then slid his tongue down between her breasts, ignoring her desperate cries for him to stop. He slid his hand under her panties to her center where he teased her with his finger. Desperately crying for him to stop, she could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh as he roughly kissed her, his hands moving beneath her torn shirt to fondle her breasts. He had removed her clothing completely and had discarded his armor, using one hand he removed his loincloth, as he held the frightened form of Kagome in place.

Sesshomaru felt something was amiss and his beast would not leave him in peace until he investigated it. So he tracked Kagome's heat scent to her location to be hit by a wave of tears, panic, and fear scents, along with the scent of arousal from a male. He hurried after the smells to find Kagome distraught against a tree and nude while Kouga was about to force the mating ritual on her. From her scent he could tell that she didn't want this at all, and she wasn't in the least bit aroused and that pissed him off. Her crying and Kouga's lustful look put his life in total danger.

Sesshomaru's beast took over and let out a threatening growl and roughly grabbed Kouga and threw him as far away from Kagome as he could. He then stepped in front of Kagome and in a very pissed off growling voice said "If you ever touch what is mine again I will kill you."

Kouga only sniggered at this and said "Oh yeah, what's yours huh? That's awfully funny because she doesn't smell of you. Have you marked her as yours yet? I don't remember seeing a mark. But I will come back and take what should have been mine from the beginning." He turned abruptly and fled.

--

AN-his beast will be in control for a while till it settles down-

--

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the tearstained, crumpled, naked form of Kagome at the base of the tree. She was still sobbing from the ordeal so he wanted to make sure for himself that she was physically unharmed. He held out his hand and she looked up into his slightly red stained eyes and grabbed the offered hand. He helped her up then lifted her bridal style and carried her to the springs where he began to inspect her for damage. When he was satisfied (and very hard) he soothingly stroked her hair and trailed kisses over her face to her lips in a gentle kiss. After she had calmed down he quickly removed her from his lap accidentally brushing her nice bottom over his hardness.

--

_**Ok well I'm going to break here so let me know how it was. The next chapter I will try to make longer. I figured this would be a good place to leave ya hanging for now.**_


	2. New Feelings revealed

**Chapter Two of An Odd Twist of Events**

Kagome tensed when she felt her but brush across his hardness and then blushed at what her heat sent must have done to him. When she glanced up into his eyes instead of two golden pools she found two red stained eyes and his stripes had bled wider but she could also tell that he was trying to hold back even though his beast had obviously taken control and was looking hungrily over her body. Slowly as if he was having to fight the entire time, because of the low growls he emitted, his eyes started to gain some of their golden color back.

After he set her down, turned around, and haltingly told her "You should bathe Miko before he decides to come back to claim you (_and before I lose control)_. I will stand guard like this. Have you thought about what I said earlier? If not that's fine I'm in no hurry for an answer, but it might be in your best interest to make a decision soon for if he comes back he will indeed try to take you again. Just a thought though if you are mated to me it will dissuade even the most persistent demons." _Why am I on this again? Is it because of the fact that my beast feels so strongly over her? I've got to keep it under control while she bathes._

_Take her now, the timing couldn't be more perfect. I want her and secretly so do you, and you know it your just to afraid to admit it._

_I do NOT want to follow in my fathers footsteps! _

_Forget about that, she is different from Inuyasha's weak human mother. She is very strong and would make good mate, if you don't mate her soon I will._

_Maybe I should listen to my beast for once, what would it gain from trying to lead me astray? It wouldn't hurt to mate with her I don't have to mark her yet or pup her. I could just mate her and see if this infatuation will leave me._

_I would like you to mate her now, come on what can it hurt?_

_Fine, but only if she is willing and unafraid, and I will not mark her._

She had already gotten into the hot spring which only intensified all the pleasant aromas that she was putting off at the time. Making things even more difficult for Sesshomaru's well fought for control, even though he had agreed to his beast's request he wanted to get an answer from her first. When he heard a faint 'yes' he turned, slightly shocked and asked "what is the yes for?"

_**LEMON**_

He heard the water moving as it flowed over her silky skin, and it stopped as she stopped behind him. She then said in a nervous voice "You may be right so you can join me if you wish to Sesshomaru, this is my first time so uh…..be careful please."(She had heard from some girls at school that the first time would hurt) She had her eyes cast down when she heard fabric rustling and then saw it pooling around his feet, turning around shyly and swam out to the middle hovering in place. She felt the ripples in the water as he entered and looked down into the waters depths. She gasped when she felt his arms encircle her waist and then his hands were gently exploring her upper body (his beast was slowly gaining the upper hand of his control) and he started licking and lightly nipping her on the neck and shoulders.

When his hands started drifting downwards she tensed slightly and he stopped instantly waiting for her to relax again before he continued. When she had at last relaxed he continued on down to her center and started to probe around her entrance, he earned a groan when he inserted his fingers into her soft folds and started to slowly pump in and out of her. She wiggled against him in pleasure moaning softly as he made sure she was ready. She pressed herself against him as she writhed around causing him to growl softly as he lost more control of his beast and it increased the menstruations with his fingers in her, causing her to writhe against his stiff member for a moment.

Sesshomaru was really fighting and losing the battle against his beast it was getting to the point of taking her soon whether she was ready or not for the sounds and smells coming from her was driving it to the point of no return. He turned her around and pulled her with him to the bank where there just happened to be a shallow cave with a layer of dry leaves on its floor. He laid her down on the bed of leaves and positioned himself above her, then just before he entered her Sesshomaru gained some control back and asked "Are you certain you want this?" She blushed and shook her head yes not trusting her voice, slowly he entered her and hit the barrier within her, pulling back some he pushed through it causing her to emit a muffled scream for he had covered her mouth with his own. Once she seemed to recover he slowly started to pump in and out of her. She dug her nails into his back which only caused him to lose himself to his beast again and it took over speeding things up.

He was getting close to his climax and she wasn't far from it either (his beast wants to pleasure her and fully win her over) he held on till she climaxed and called out his name with little tremors of pleasure causing her to shake and pant. He let go of his infertile seed when he heard her call his name and he growled in pleasure and bit deep into the spot close to her collar bone, licking her blood up and then biting his wrist and letting the drops hit the bite marks he just made. The blood mingled together and then glowed slightly and then the wound healed leaving two little scars to show where he had bitten her. She fell asleep almost as soon as it healed.

_**END LEMON**_

Suddenly a noise caught Sesshomaru's attention he quickly grabbed an article of clothing and covered the lower half of his body before spinning around with a snarl. What he saw threw him off balance for a moment it was Sango standing there with a look of complete disbelief and extremely red face. When she got her composure she gave him a look that would send anyone but him cowering and asked in a demanding voice "What do you think you are doing with Kagome?" She looked like she was ready to kill the one she had found violating her friend's body whilst unconscious.

"I have done nothing wrong wench I did only what she willingly allowed me to. She was attacked three hours ago by none other than Kouga he tried to rape her because she was in heat I showed up at just as he was fixing to mount her and stopped him in the nick of time. She was scared beyond anything I have ever sensed from her before I only offered her safety by mating with me. No before you ask I am not toying with her or using her, my beast has had growing feelings for her for a long time now and has finally convinced me to mate with her. She will not be pregnant from this I made sure of that, my beast lets just say took it further than I had wanted right at the time. He marked her before I gained control of him (as he pointed to the mark upon her collar). Now she is irrevocably my mate and companion, I could no sooner leave her for long than she could leave me for long. Now we are tied together and if Kouga comes back he will be able to smell and see that she is mine. Understand slayer?" _The only reason I'm explaining this to_ _her is to keep her from getting hurt by attacking me, I don't believe my mate would approve._

Sango looked at him and then said "okay but I'm going to ask her when she awakens"

"Fine but it may be a little while before she comes to and she will undergo a change while she sleeps, only until the change is complete will she awaken. Tell the others not to worry about her that she is safe and tell them not to come for her because I will kill anyone who does. As soon as she accepts the change that has happened I will rejoin the group. If you wish to head on if it takes to long then you may do so."

"What should I tell them about you two mating?"

"Absolutely nothing, tell them everything will be explained when she rejoins the group. Find a way to keep them from the truth of what I have done."

--

After she left he went to Kagome and draped a blanket over her because it was chilly at night. She mumbled his name and rolled onto her side. He made a small fire inside the cave and then went to get her bag and then got dressed. He watched her while she slept thinking over the events of the day and wondering if he had made a mistake by losing control over his beast and mating her. _I should have never let it take over that much especially so much that it could mark her. What have I done? Is this going to haunt me for the rest of my long life? I hope that this doesn't put my lands in danger with my seeming weakness for mating a human. I will most likely have to stay on guard even more now that this has happened._

_You won't regret this she will help to make you_ _stronger, and she will have powerful pups with those powers of hers. Imagine what hybrids a miko of her strength and a demon of yours will make._

_I do not believe what you are saying about the hybrids so shut up, you got what you wanted._

_Not quite I wanted her pupped as well but you did this much for me so I will wait for the pupping now that she is mine._

--33--33--33--

**Next Chapter:**

**What will Sango tell the others? **

**How will Jaken take it? **

**What kind of changes did she undergo and how long does she take to awaken? **

**What is Kagome going to think about her new look and abilities.**


	3. New abilities

**Chapter 3 of An Odd twist of Events**

Sango wasn't sure about Sesshomaru's sudden change and whether or not it was real. So she just walked on in the direction of camp trying to figure out what to tell the others and what exactly was going on with Kagome. _Why would she suddenly decide to 'mate' with him? That's not like Kagome to just up and do something without talking to me first. Maybe Kouga really frightened her and Sesshomaru appeared like a night in shining armor which caused Kagome to do this. I wonder if she will regret it in the morning. Damn I'm almost back to camp and I still don't know what to tell the others. I guess I will have to lie like there isn't a tomorrow lets see here……hmm……how about start at the beginning and change only the part about Sesshomaru mating with her but to what? Well I'm back at camp._

"Hey you guys."

"Did you find her they all asked (except Kikyo)?"

"Yes she is fine now, but the children need to leave so I can tell you what has happened. Kirara take Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku in that direction" she said while pointing in the opposite direction of the spring.

Kirara gathered up the kids and left. After they had been gone for about ten minutes she turned to the others and said "Kouga tried to rape Kagome after she left for the springs because she was 'in heat'. Sesshomaru happened upon them just as Kouga was fixing to take her and assessed the situation then threw Kouga off of her and told him to leave or die. Kouga left and Sesshomaru carried a rather upset Kagome to the spring. He let her bathe and get dressed with his back turned to her. After she was done he took her to a shallow cave to sleep and recover from her trauma. He said that 'when she recovers he will bring her back to the group.' So we can move on because she will be safe with him till she is ready to face us. He did warn that if anyone came to get her before she was ready then he would kill them."

Inuyasha stood up quickly to go and get her when Kikyo said "Did you not hear her she said that he would allow no one near her and that he would kill anyone trying to see her, I do not believe he will go back on what he said, So leave her" (done coldly) He looked at her with a pained look then sat down and sighed. _I hope she's ok with him, he's been acting so strange lately that I'm not sure if he'll take advantage of her in her weakened emotional state._

Unbeknownst to anyone Jaken slipped away thinking that the slayer was only telling a half-truth. _Why would Lord Sesshomaru save another human, protect her, and threaten the lives of any who might interfere with her recovery. He would not up and do that, she must have him under some sort of spell. I will break this spell if I must to save him from his father's fate. Yes that is what Jaken will do and then Lord Sesshomaru will be ever grateful for his humble servant, _thought Jaken to himself.

When Jaken arrived at the spring he was mortified at the sight before him. In a shallow cave that wench slept with Sesshomaru in his dog form curled protectively around her to keep her warm. He could not believe his eyes as he got closer to make sure it wasn't a trick of light, he stared into the cave with disbelief written all over his face when Sesshomaru opened his large red eyes and growled menacingly at Jaken.

Jaken started stuttering and then said "But my Lord why are you being so familiar with this wench, she is nothing but a filthy, lowly human. She is not worthy of you my Lord, so why are you guarding over her?" He got another threatening growl at the mention of filthy and lowly.

Sesshomaru transformed back into his human form and said "Jaken did you not get my message of death to anyone who approaches us? I did not lie when I said this, but I will answer your question and she is not filthy nor lowly. I had at first questioned whether or not she would be worthy of me, but my beast convinced me that she would be due to her powers and pleasant scent. I am guarding over her because of Kouga and the fact that she is now my mate. Therefore you shall address her as Lady Kagome not wench, and you shall leave now before I decide to teach you a lesson for not heeding my warning. Go home Jaken or go back to the group either way you better keep silent about this information or I shall kill you." With that said he reverted back to his dog form and curled back around her while Jaken hurried away in the direction of the Western lands.

The next morning Kagome had still not awoken but the changes where becoming evident every two hours. During the night her ears had elongated into points, her features were more slender and elegant looking, faint stripes were visible on her face and wrists, and the crescent moon was the most eye catching part of her face. It was a beautiful deep blue with purple outlining it. She was to say the least more ethereal and beautiful than was ever imagined possible by him or his beast. He was getting hard just examining her body and the changes that it was undergoing, he secretly hoped she would awaken soon for he was wanting to have another go around with her, pupping her only if she wished it. _Ah…… maybe my beast was right about this being a good thing to do, I certainly had fun mating with her she felt so good around me. Just thinking about it makes me want to screw her like the bitch (meaning female dog not personality) she is. _

_Yes…yes…try to awaken her I want her again right now._

_No she needs her rest, you won't die if you wait. _

_She's slowly stirring as we speak, wake her on up and take her again and again._

_I will let her wake up on her own and see how she reacts before I take her again beast so be patient you'll have the rest of your life to play with her._

_Aww… you're a spoil sport you know._

_I will not let your poor judgment ruin her opinion of me understood?_

_Fine!_

Kagome awoke feeling warm and thought she was back in her sleeping bag with a really large fluffy _**Shippo**_? She shot up and looked around to see Sesshomaru's dog form curled around her and met two large red pools staring at her. She blinked disconcerted as she thought _wasn't that a dream last night I could have sworn it was a dream. Did he and I actually……? Oh no we did!_ He watched as she was deep in thought and barked out a laugh for she was as red as Inuyasha's hoari.

She looked up startled from her thoughts when she heard a laugh like bark coming from him. His eyes slowly started to turn gold as he changed back into his human form, and she blushed even more when she realized that her chest was bare and she smelled arousal coming off of him in waves. _Wait why am I able to smell his arousal and amusement? When did my nose get this good? I guess I'll have to ask him for answers. _She looked shyly back at him and asked why she could smell better and even see better than she used to.

He stared down at her his eyes like an open book telling how much he wanted her right now. He finally said "You are changed from the mixing of our blood from this spot (placing his fingers on his mate mark). Do you have a mirror? Your outward appearance has changed as well Kagome."

She looked around for her bag and he already had it in hand and was bringing it over to her setting it down beside her. When she went to fish through her bag a gasp escaped her as she noticed the stripes on her wrists, when she had finished examining her wrists she went back to the task of finding her mirror. When she pulled it out she stared at her reflection not believing what her eyes showed her she ran her fingers across her new features and then to the pointed ears she now had. "Why did this happen?" "I told you because we have mated, I marked you, and mixed my blood with yours. Therefore you have changed, you do not like these changes?" he asked.

"It's not that…it's just so different….it looks nice though. Why do you smell so aroused?"

"I want to have you again and so does my beast, I like the way you smell and look now. You have always smelled pleasant and looked nice but now you are irresistible to me. On top of that you have been asleep for two days since our first mating and I was ready for you again as soon as I had finished the first time. No you aren't pupped yet I will only pup you when you wish it and feel ready for it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

_**LEMON**_

She slowly eased over to him and leaned her poorly covered body against him where he was sitting. He let out a soft growl of pleasure and pulled her onto his lap, where he started to nibble on her ears and lightly lick her neck. Growing emboldened at the spike of arousal in her scent he started kissing her on the neck and shoulders, while his hands roamed her body. He stopped abruptly, earning a whimper from her, and put the fire out moving further into the shallow cave he laid her down.

Once she was settled his mouth led a trail of nibbles and kisses down to her breasts where he tortured her hard nipples with his tongue and fangs. She felt like her body was on fire everywhere he nipped and kissed her flesh. She moaned in pleasure as his hand went down to torture the little nub of flesh between his fingers. Arching against him and moaning she was putty in his hands, being brought to life only under his caressing touches.

Just when she thought she would die under the tormenting pleasure he slid his fingers into her and started pumping. She stiffened as her orgasm went off sending fireworks into her vision. She moaned out his name but he didn't stop there while still pumping his fingers in her he brought mouth down and drank up her juices and brought her to another orgasm. Unable to hold off any longer he mounted her and took her body for yet another ride over the edge along with his own.

When he had finished he pulled out and carried her to the spring cleaning them both off. Kagome backed into him and shuddered in anticipation when she felt he was hard again, she slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and then lifted herself up to straddle his hardness. She slowly started moving on him and he put his hands on her butt to help her ride him, when they had both finished, each calling out the others name, they left the hot springs to dress and prepare to leave.

_**END LEMON**_

--33--33--33--

"What is taking them so long to catch up?" asked Shippo

Sango said "She might still be unconscious"

"But it's been four days already"

"I know Shippo but they will catch up soon, okay?"

"I guess so"

-3-3-3-3-

Sesshomaru tracked their scent to their location. He had been taking his time enjoying what she had to offer him. He didn't exactly love her he just enjoyed being with her and things. He found their camp and walked up to it in his dog form with her on his back, shielding her from prying eyes.

Sango and the group jumped up and glanced around looking for Kagome. When they didn't see her Sango gave him a look and readied her Hariakotso, asking "Where is she Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled and then laid down letting Kagome off of his back. She did not turn to face her friends when she said "Guys I look a little different now so don't freak out or jump to conclusions, okay?" Once she heard okay from everyone and Sesshomaru had converted back into his human form and stood facing her did she turn around to look at the group. Gasps and shocked looks greeted her new appearance and she stood there nervously till she felt Sesshomaru's comforting hand around her waist.

"What the Hell happened Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha

Sango walked up to Kagome and put her hand on Kagome's face and traced the new patterns there. As she did so she said quietly "So this is what happens when completely mated to a demon." Kagome just shook her head yes.

"I asked you what the hell happened to Kagome, Sesshomaru"

"I will only say this once, she now belongs to me and I to her, as you can tell by the mark upon her collar (he bared the spot to everyone's view). She did have a choice and I did not force her decision. You were a fool Inuyasha to let her go in favor of the dead miko you now have. Now I am done explaining myself and will say no more about the matter."

"Why would you choose her as your mate? I don't see what you gained from it, she isn't anything like you Sesshomaru. You're following in fathers footsteps and that is surprising considering you hated him and me for it."

"She is different from your weak mother, Inuyasha, she is strong of heart, body, power, and mind. You will soon see the mistakes you made by not choosing her for yourself and I will be able to keep that filthy wolf from touching her intimately again and trying to rape her again."

"Kagome why did you go along with this?" asked Inuyasha

"He saved me from a fate that I shudder at even thinking of, showed me kindness while I was distraught, and kept me safe and warm while I was weak. Therefore he is better to me than you ever were Inuyasha so you of all people have no right to ask me why I chose him. You also left me for that graveyard soil that used to be your beloved Kikyo."

Her words stung him and she looked at Sango and asked "Would you like to go and talk at a little clearing back that way." Sango shook her head yes and they headed off with a silent Sesshomaru following a little ways back.

--33--33--33--

_**Well that does it for this chapter I will update as soon as I figure out the dialog between Sango and Kagome. **_


	4. Kouga's Return

**Chapter 4 of An Odd twist of Events**

After Sango and Kagome were a decent distance from camp Sango began to question Kagome about her choice and whether or not Sesshomaru forced her to mate with him. Kagome just waited till her friend was finished berating her and questioning her motives, while Sesshomaru fumed at the distrust that the slayer obviously felt towards him.

Kagome told Sango the story starting with Kouga stripping her and almost raping her to Sesshomaru saving her and what he had suggested earlier that day then questioning her if she had thought about it. She had told him yes while she bathed his back to her, he had verified what she truly wanted and joined her in the spring one thing leading to another with no hesitation from herself. Sleeping for two days to awaken to an aroused Sesshomaru and having more pleasant matings (blushing furiously as she told Sango of this).

"He really isn't as cold or bad as he comes off to be, he's really sweet, protective, and cares about my pleasure while we are getting ready to mate. He is really good at making me feel cared for and beautiful. I believe that I could grow to love him Sango."

Sesshomaru sat there thoroughly enjoying the praising he was getting on his abilities to please her and the thought that Inuyasha would never have this and had lost out on the best human woman in the world._ My mate now and she loves me. Yes this would be a fun and interesting life with her. I do believe I feel something that could be described as 'love' for her. _

_I told you so, I told you so_ said his inner beast mentally jumping for joy.

_Fine I will admit it you were right to choose her and cause me to consider her as a possible mate._

Sango and Kagome continued on their conversation unnoted by him until he smelt Kagome's arousal from the topic of conversation. And it took all he had to keep from going to her and taking her for the second time that morning. _I don't believe she will approve of that behavior in front of Sango. Maybe I should just walk over there and politely interrupt her and carry her off for some fun. Ahh……I could get lost for months in that body of hers it smells of sweet succulent honey and cherry blossoms, such a lovely smell. _He quickly grew hard at the thoughts that were now plaguing him, yes he would interrupt and run off with her for some harmless mating.

Just as he stood up to walk over to the two an unpleasant smell hit his nose, the smell of a wolf. The particular wolf he never wanted to see or hear from again. He especially did not like the idea of Kouga near His Mate. "Kagome come hear and get behind me." He said a little stiffly.

She glanced up and said "What is it Sesshy?" Then an odd smell met her nose as she tried to figure it out Kouga appeared. _Damn it all _she thought. _What's going to happen now?_ She hurried over to Sesshomaru and stood slightly behind him as she heard the most threatening growl ever emitting from Sesshomaru.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her Kouga. She will never be yours now, and she absolutely does not have any feelings for you at all. So get out of here before I kill you" He said dangerously

"So Kagome what did this dog do to get you to mate with him? Did he take you after he interrupted me or did he trick you into it?"

"He did neither Kouga, he only showed me kindness and gave me protection from sorry demons like you. I have you know that I want to be with him and will never leave his side till death takes me." She did not take kindly to Kouga's words or actions anymore. He had caused her to hate him more than anything else when he tried to rape her.

Sesshomaru with venom dripping on every word said "You will not get near her for you will not try to take what is obviously mine. I will not allow you near her ever again for a real demon knows to quit when a woman says no. So get out of here before I decide to kill you."

Kouga only smirked and started towards the couple with a malicious grin on his face, anticipating killing or at least mortally wounding Sesshomaru in the battle to come. He suddenly lunged at Sesshomaru, but wasn't fast enough, for Sesshomaru had already unsheathed Tokijin at the same time wielding his poison whip. He simultaneously slashed with his sword and lashed out with his poisoned whip, nicking Kouga with both before the wolf had time to change his course.

Kouga yelped in pain as the effects of the whip started to dissolve his flesh. He tried Sesshomaru one last time before running off, realizing it was pointless to try when Sesshomaru was so aware and angry. Kouga would eventually come back when least expected and take her then, when his injuries healed.

Sango watched the battle as it played out before her, she was convinced now that Sesshomaru held only good intentions for her best friend by his show of hatred for Kouga and protectiveness for Kagome. He never once left her unguarded while he fought and held his ground, he obviously did care for her a lot. _The strange things that attraction can do,_ she thought to herself.

Glancing up from her thoughts she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru locked in a passionate kiss and decided to dismiss herself before things got out of hand with those two lovebirds.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's still angry eyes and they softened immediately as he bent down for a passionate kiss. Getting him hard all over again and arousing her again. He pulled back and looked into her passion filled now gold flecked chocolate eyes, and considered himself lucky to have her. "Shall we go somewhere more private and deal with this" he said pressing his arousal against her causing her even more excitement.

They headed off to a small but nice cave they had passed about thirty minutes before they had reached the campsite of Inuyasha and the others. When they got there they had wild passionate sex, each meeting the others needs within seconds of each other. When they finished they headed back towards the campsite to sleep.

On arriving they got a rather disgusted look from Inuyasha who could smell what had taken place between the two. He was also upset that if things didn't work out with Kikyo he would never get to see what could have been between him and Kagome.

Sesshomaru sensed this from his half-brother and gave him a cold smirk feeling that it served his baka brother right for losing his only true chance at happiness to him. How he loved to out do his half-brother but this one thing in particular must really hurt his pride. Well he should have never let her go in favor of his now dead first love (she is just graveyard dirt and bones after all; I bet she has no body warmth to her). Someone should put her back in the grave she came from; she looks at him so coldly and disgustedly when he isn't looking in her direction. I wonder if Inuyasha knows how much Kikyo really detests him, oh well I'll let him find out the hard way.

--33--33--33--

Kouga was to say the least pissed at the world and his followers found out the hard way. If any of them tried to question him or try to find out what was wrong they ended up with serious injuries. His wolves couldn't even comfort him as he seethed with hatred for the mangy dog that took his precious woman away from him.

He schemed on how to get her back from sneakily killing the mutt to stealing Kagome with spells and enchantments (luckily she is immune to these). He even thought about finding some mischievous fairies to play falling apart pranks (the evil fairies specialty). He would get her back somehow, for he was tired of being outdone by those mangy dogs. _Revenge will be sweet_ he thought bitterly grinning.

--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru was happy with his choice and nothing anyone did or said would change it now, for a dog demon is the most loyal and honorable of the demon kind. They had been traveling for several days and each night him and Kagome would go off by themselves and have fun exploring the others body further and further.

As the group was drawing closer to the Bone eaters well, Kagome was getting more anxious by the hour. She was anxious to go home and clean up properly, she was also thinking of how to break to her family the news of her and Sesshy being mated now. Her mother took things rather well but this was most likely pushing it. Grandpa will throw a sutra at him and yell 'Demon be gone', then Sesshomaru will summon his poison whip and I will have to quickly intervene. Souta will ask about Inuyasha and irritate Sesshomaru even more and I will be walking on pins and needles to keep things running smoothly. I better warn Sesshy first before taking him home.

Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's anxiety growing over the past several hours and was wondering about the cause, but refrained from asking because she would most likely tell him later. His beast was not enjoying this scent and was wanting to comfort her, but he would not allow such a display in front of this many people not to mention the three kids. _How I wish I could steal her away from __the group for a few hours and wash away her anxiety with extreme pleasure. She is just so tasty and accepts anything new I __suggest with a mmm…… and then starts the sounds of ecstasy and strong scent of her arousal. Oh how I could lose myself in __her marvelous scent. _He had to shut down that train of thought quickly for his arousal was becoming apparent to Kagome and her scent was rising to match his rapidly.

Inuyasha had also noticed the smell of arousal coming off of his half-brother and Kagome, mentally kicking himself for loosing her to Sesshomaru. _Well once Kikyo is gone I'll try to take her back, it probably won't take much for me to win her over. She loved me before Sesshomaru came around so I bet she still does. She's probably hiding her true feelings from him _he thought rather cockily. Planning on how he would win her back he ran into Miroku's back. _What the…?_

Glancing around Miroku he saw a huge dragon like the one he had slain to make Tetsusiga lighter, but this one was even more powerful than anything they had ever encountered and it was mad. It was blue with cruel scarlet eyes, it's mouth was in an angry snarl, and the most evil aura ever radiated from it. They all stared at the monstrous dragon and were thinking of ways to defeat it quickly.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin, Inuyasha the Tetsusiga, Sango readied her Hariakotso, Kagome her bow, and Miroku with Kirara's help got the children a safe distance away before coming back to aid in the fight.

When they were all ready for battle the dragon spoke in a booming voice "Which of you have taken my comrade's woman?" He was a friend of Kouga's they had an alliance with each other, the wolves kept unwanted company out of his territory and he would do them a few favors once a year.

"She is not his woman dragon, she never was his. Kouga tried to rape her and force her to be his mate. She did not want him after that and she chose me, her protector. So tell me am I wrong in keeping her from his wolfish ways." said Sesshomaru challengingly.

"YOU ARE WRONG DOG YOUKAI FOR SHE WILL SOON BE HIS AFTER I DESTROY YOU." said the dragon.

"I Sesshomaru shall not die by battling you, and he will never lay hands on MY KAGOME!"

"Well, well what do you know it's the two mutts and their little gang. Ah… Kagome my love why don't you leave dog breath and come with me, besides he won't last long against Setikotso there, for he is the oldest and most powerful of dragon kind. So let's go Kagome for I am ready to claim you as my mate." Kouga ran to her and with a bit of a fight seized her and took off for his caves as Setikotso attacked the battle ready group.

Kagome was fighting and screaming at him with all her might (and she was a great deal stronger than she used to be), but as it would turn out she only hindered his progress. She was a handful for him though it took all he had to keep hold of her. By the time Kouga had reached his cave he was worn out from fighting to hold onto her so he tossed her on his furs and left leaving his wolves to guard her and keep her there no matter what so he could recuperate his strength to force mate her.

The battle was difficult and no one knew where Kikyo was, and they all worried about Kagome but Sesshomaru was enraged beyond any reasoning due to the kidnapping of his mate. He was glad that he had went ahead and pupped her the last time they had mated, he had felt something ominous and wanted to make sure that if something was to happen to him or if Kagome was raped that he would be the only one getting an heir from her. If he died he would have left his only pup for her to remember him by, and at that last thought he let his demon take control to slay the foe at hand.

The battle lasted well into the night Sango and Miroku had to stop fighting in order to regain some energy to fight on, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were tired but they were fueled by strong rushes of adrenaline from the need to save Kagome. Sesshomaru wasn't as badly injured as Inuyasha though but he was still losing a lot of blood in this battle and their foe sustained various injuries as well for Inuyasha had done a serious blow earlier with his Backlash Wave but this dragon was cautious and did not use a powerful attack like that one again, he just whittled away at them with small amounts of energy and attacks with brute strength.

Sesshomaru was losing patience with the irritating dragon and he was more pissed off by the second at the wasting of every precious second that put Kagome in even more danger. He thought smugly for a moment that Kouga was going to have his hands full with her now that she was stronger and at this thought came a new blast of energy causing the dragon to make the mistake of attacking with the most powerful attack it had in it's large arsenal, Inuyasha saw his chance and yelled "BACKLASH WAVE" the energy swirled and the dragon howled in agony as he was shredded to pieces.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sagged with weariness after the dragon was obliterated. Then Sesshomaru let out a long shrill whistle summoning AhUn, the brothers climbed on AhUn and headed in the direction of Kouga's den napping on the way.

--33--33--33--

Kagome waited bidding her time till he returned to try and claim her, she knew that trying to escape now was futile and would only cause her to tire making herself easily taken by a rejuvenated Kouga. She was sure that he had left to regain his strength before he tried to take her as a mate, but he underestimated her if he thought she was stupid enough to wear herself out trying to escape. _I hope Sesshomaru and the others are okay, that was definitely a big dragon. I don't remember seeing Kikyo when I was kidnapped by Kouga; I wonder what she was up to. I doubt that she truly loves Inuyasha much if any at all._ _Well I don't pity him though after the way he treated me, he had already lost me before I mated with Sesshomaru._ She glanced up from her thoughts and saw Kouga approaching with an evil grin. _I need to figure out how to stall him until the others arrive what can I possibly do though? Inflict pain? Fight him? Or act interested? What will gain me the most time?_

"Hello Kagome are you ready to become my mate yet?"

"Oh yes Kouga I have thought about it and you are the better choice, besides poor little Sesshy is probably dead by now."

"That's better dearest now let's mate so I can erase his disgusting scent off of you."

"But wait Kouga I'm not ready quite yet, I need my mirror and my bag so I can prepare myself for you, and I would like to play a few games before hand as well."

"Fine" he ground out, he wasn't going to push her if she was willing and Sesshomaru was most likely dead by now or at least to tired to do anything but sleep. So she was going to be his soon enough and he would allow her this small favor.

_How long does it take a female to get ready? It's been an hour since she went in there to prepare, maybe I should go and check on her._ He walked in to find a sexily dressed Kagome asleep on the floor._ Well I guess I will get my fun when she wakes. I'll set guards at the entrance to make sure she stays put._

_--33--33--33--_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting closer to Kouga's den and they were fully restored and healed from their battle with the dragon. They both hoped that Kouga hadn't done anything to her yet. But Sesshomaru had confidence in her abilities to stay unclaimed by the wolf, she was intelligent and now more powerful than she was before. He was looking forward to slaying Kouga for kidnapping Kagome and no one would change his mind about it. Inuyasha was still wondering about where Kikyo had disappeared to. She hadn't come back yet unless she was with the children and that was doubtful.

--33--33--33--

When Kagome had awoken to the appraising eyes of Kouga she smiled at him and apologized for falling asleep on him. "I was just so tired from the days events though that I couldn't help myself and laid down for a quick nap that turned out longer than I had anticipated."

"Yeah it was a whole six hours." Kouga stated rather irritably.

"What's wrong Kouga my dear? Why are you irritated with me? Don't I look ravishing in this outfit?"

"Nothing is wrong Kagome, I'm not irritated with you, and yes you look positively delicious. So when can I dig in?"

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru close by and smiled happily at that knowledge as she looked to Kouga and said "What about my game first?"

"Ah yes you can have your game first, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I figured we could play a game of 'catch me if you can' then once you do I try to catch you. Okay?"

"Uhh… yeah sure Kagome so what do I do to play this game?"

"Well I'm going to take off running and you have to catch me and once you do you have to take off running and then I have to catch you."

"Okay let's start now!" he said as he lunged to grab her she took off running faster than she had ever done before and he was having fun trying to keep up without his shards to make him super fast. She was slowly leaving more and more distance between them.

Suddenly a loud noise caused them to pause in their game and Kouga growled in anger from being interrupted from this entertaining game of catch. "What the fuck is it now?" yelled Kouga.

"It is I Sesshomaru, here to kill you and reclaim my Kagome from your filthy wolf paws."

Kouga was not thrilled to see Sesshomaru alive and well but to make it worse Inuyasha made his entrance then and said "Happy to see us wolf-boy? We are going to enjoy killing your sorry hide for kidnapping Kagome."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha simultaneously attacked Kouga and he didn't have a fighting chance with the both of them attacking him at the same time. He died painfully after the attack and Sesshomaru vowed that if that wolf had lain with Kagome then he would bring him back with Tensaiga and slowly kill him again and again.

--33--33--33--

_**Well you guys that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I will post the next one when I have received 15 reviews. I seriously need reviews here people. How else will I know how I'm doing so far?**_


	5. Meet the Family

**Chapter 5 of An Odd Twist of Events**

Inuyasha was preparing to attack Sesshomaru after Kouga fell but just as he was going to attack him Kagome came running out of a cave and tackled him with a hug as she said "I was so worried about you when you didn't show up after a few hours went by. Are you okay Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, are you? Did he touch you anywhere he wasn't supposed to? Why are you dressed like that?"

"No I delayed as much as I could by needing to 'prepare' before we mated, then I fell asleep for six hours and convinced him to play 'catch me if you can', then you guys showed up just in time."

"Well I hadn't expected you to go along with it but I guess that was the best way to stall him without getting hurt." he said with a smile as he thought about how lucky to have a mate that was as intelligent as she is.

"Hey Sesshomaru can we go back to Edo?"

"Why?"

"I need to go home to tell my mom what has occurred while I was away and introduce you to my mom, brother, and grandfather. Beware my grandpa likes to yell 'Demon be gone' at the same time throwing a sutra on you. Souta likes to ask a lot of questions about battles and stuff like that. Please don't give him extremely detailed fighting sequences."

"Okay we can go back to Edo and I will meet your family, then we go to my castle and get you settled in to your new home. Get on AhUn and I will ride on my cloud alongside you to Edo."

"Don't we need to stop and get Sango and the others first?"

"Yes" he said inwardly groaning about taking much longer than he had planned to get back to his lands no telling what that imbecile Jaken had told everyone when he got home. Well might as well hurry up and get this over with as quickly as possible.

--Unfortunately for Sesshomaru he did not know what was in store for him when he reached Kagome's home. --

They found the others not to far from Kouga's den and told them where they were heading and that they were going on ahead to Kagome's home.

Sango and the others that knew Kagome's secret giggled at what poor Sesshomaru was in for in Kagome's time.

When they reached Edo Sesshomaru asked which way they were heading when Kagome smiled and pointed towards Inuyasha's Forest he looked at her confusedly and said "Why do they live out there?"

"Well they don't exactly live out there but we have to go out there to get to my home. See I'm from 500 years in the future and to get to my home we have to go through the bone eaters well. I warned you about my family, well I need to tell you that it looks way different in the future and there aren't any demons that I know of. Humans rule that time period and have done so for a long time now. Everyone thinks of demons as myth and legend and they are seen as purely evil in my time. There are going to be new and diverse smells, sights, and sounds. Inuyasha had trouble with it at first but he got used to it so you should eventually get used to it as well."

He stared at her trying to process this new information and thought to himself _that's why she was dressed so strange and inappropriately in his time. Well I might as well see where she came from because Inuyasha had apparently been there several times to her time in the future. I will not let him outdo me in this!_ "I will go to your time then and meet your family."

She smiled up at him and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Her eyes were shining with her happiness at what he said which only enhanced the golden flecks in the chocolate colored depths of her eyes. He was amazed at how something so simple could make her so totally happy.

"By the way Kagome you're pregnant."

"WHAT?" she practically yelled in her shock. "When might I ask did this happen? I thought you weren't going to do that yet."

"Well I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and I wanted to make sure that I would not leave you without anything to remind you of me, if something happened to me today you would have had a part of me with you always in the form of my pup."

_Is this some kind of weird way to say that I love you?_ thought Kagome. _Well he does have strange ways to show that he cares, I guess it's his demon nature, but I love him anyways._

They arrived at the well and Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and stood at the edge of the well when he joined her she said "now we jump in" and jumped into the well. They were enveloped by blue light and let down softly in her time. He grabbed her before she could climb out and jumped out of the well setting her down in front of the doors.

Pausing after exiting the shrine he was overwhelmed by the sounds and smells that hit his sensitive demonic senses. Once he got adjusted to the smells and looked down at her to continue she led the way out and across the courtyard to the house where she opened the door. They walked into the kitchen and Sesshomaru was taking in the odd things that he saw in her house. He was amazed at how clean the place was and it didn't smell like the village huts in his time.

His train of thought was broken when she said "they must have gone out because no one is here. Let's go up to my room so I can get some stuff to take back with me."

He only nodded in acknowledgement and followed her up the stairs to a room that smelled strongly of Kagome and faintly very faintly he could smell his baka brother's scent by the window. He growled at the thought of Inuyasha being in this very room where Kagome slept.

Glancing up from her gathering at his growl she asked "what is it Sesshy?"

"Nothing and please refrain from calling me that in front of anyone."

"Okay……Sesshy" she said smiling at his request.

Just as she finished packing her bag she heard the door shut and then the voice of her mom telling her grandpa and Souta's voices to stop arguing. Kagome jumped up grabbing Sesshomaru's arm and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where she was greeted with hugs and questions on what took her so long to come home this time.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and said "This is Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru he saved me from Kouga and I'll tell you the whole story later when we are alone mom."

Her family eyed Sesshomaru with various different looks, her mom seemed taken aback by his slightly colder look and lack of dog ears, Souta eyed him in admiration, and her grandfather glared at him and pulled a sutra out of his clothes and planted it right on Sesshomaru's head yelling "Demon be Gone!", Kagome sighed as she looked over her family's expression and thought 'this ought to be fun to explain to them.'

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Yes honey, where would you like to talk?"

"Let's go up to my room so I can tell you the entire story behind my delay in getting home."

On the way up the stairs Mrs. Higurashi noticed that Sesshomaru was following them and his eyes never left Kagome. 'So this demon has some kind of feelings for my daughter it would seem, I wonder why she brought him and what happened to Inuyasha, oh well she will tell me soon enough.'

They arrived at Kagome's room and entered Sesshomaru following them in and closing the door behind him, he then sat down on the floor at the foot of Kagome's bed and leaned back looking quite bored with things. Kagome and her mother sat on the bed Kagome sitting closest to Sesshomaru and her mother sitting at the head of the bed. "So sweetie what is it you would like to discuss."

Kagome went through the fight with Naraku, Inuyasha choosing Kikyo, then starting her cycle and Kouga almost raping her, Sesshomaru saving her in the nick of time." Then she paused and prepared to tell her mom about her and Sesshomaru. When her mom said "Thank you Sesshomaru for rescuing my daughter like that, we are in your debt."

"Mom" she said timidly "Sesshomaru and I kindofmatedafterhesavedme." Her mom's jaw dropped slightly when she sorted out what her daughter just told her.

"What do you mean by mated?" she said.

"Well he and I are basically (in our terms) married to each other now. He had feelings for me and let them be known to me and asked me if I was willing to be his mate, I uh…. said yes. He's not as bad as he first appears to be mom he can actually be sweet and caring when no one is looking, dignity and all. He's the Lord of the Western lands and he did save me twice from that despicable wolf Kouga."

"I see, Kagome may I speak to Sesshomaru alone?"

"Huh? Why would you want to……?"

"Kagome now" interrupted Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes momma." She said as she stood up and left the room.

"Is this true Sesshomaru, do you indeed have feelings for my daughter or are you just playing with her?"

"I Lord Sesshomaru could not play around with something like this, for when a demon takes a mate and marks her he could no sooner leave her than rid himself of his inner beast. I have marked her as mine and mixed my blood with hers that is why her appearance is different and that is why I do not leave her side for long or allow ourselves to wander to far from each other. I only took her when I was certain she wanted this and even before the act itself I only did so when I did not get any mixed signals from her, not wanting her to look back with regret for accepting me as a mate. Another thing is that if somehow she dies or gets killed I will not last long afterwards for she has my soul completely, and she carries a small part of it inside of her. If we are separated for to long or by to much distance I will go berserk till I find her safe."

"I didn't see any changes except she looks leaner."

"She put some stuff on her face and covered her ears till she could break the news to you."

"Oh, So you truly won't leave her then, well I will accept you as family then Sesshomaru. One other thing is my daughter pregnant yet?"

"Yes she is with my pup, it shall grow quickly within her and be born in about five months I believe."

"Does Kagome know?"

"Yes I told her before we left Edo and came here."

"Okay, now let's get Kagome back in here and clean her up so I can see these changes you spoke of. Kagome you can come back in." she called. Kagome came in and her mother asked her to clean off the make up so she could see her daughter's new look.

Kagome went across the hall to the bathroom and cleaned off her face and wrists then pulled her hair back. As she came back into the room her mother inhaled sharply with surprise at how beautiful and otherworldly Kagome now looked. She ran her fingers over her daughter's stripes and elfin ears, she noted the same markings were on Sesshomaru even the wrist stripes. "Your grandpa is going to have a field day with this, you know."

"Yeah he is, and Souta is going to ask too many questions for his own good. Sesshomaru it might be safer to stay up here till we call you down."

"I will be fine, no one can harm me unless they hurt her" he said as he pulled Kagome to him in a protective way causing her to smell aroused. He grinned devilishly as he nipped her neck playfully causing her arousal scent to spike and making her blush furiously while her mother was still watching them.

--33--33--33--


	6. Discussion

**Chapter 6 of An Odd Twist of Events**

---------------------------

Kagome's mom smiled when she saw how Sesshomaru and Kagome acted around each other, they obviously had feelings for one

another. _But I was hoping she'd settle down with a human, I guess he can't be all that bad though if he took her heart. She _

_seems happier then she used to also, I do wonder why this demon lord chose my daughter for a mate instead of another _

_demon, because I thought from the way Inuyasha and Kagome went on about him that he hated humans. Oh well I guess I _

_will never know, but at least he does love her and wants to protect her no matter the cost. _"Dad, Souta come in the kitchen we

have something to discuss with you. Sit down everyone, Kagome do you want to start or do you Sesshomaru? And you might be

better off to start from the beginning of the story."

----

"We had defeated Naraku and was still traveling together when my beast kept telling me to take Kagome as a mate, I talked with her

and realized that she would be a good choice for me and asked her to consider it. Later that day she came into heat and when she

went to bathe Kouga trapped her and tried to rape her, I appeared just in time to prevent him from raping her. I then carried her to

the spring and questioned her about whether or not she had thought about my proposition earlier she then agreed to become my mate,

she slept for two days while she changed into her present form. We slowly caught back up with the rest of the group and then headed

for the well to come here. We were stopped by a dragon and she was kidnapped by Kouga and due to her new strength and

enhanced intelligence she was able to stay untouched by him while we fought and defeated the most powerful dragon we had ever

met. I killed Kouga when we reached his den so that he would not try to take her again. Now we are here and wish for your

acceptance of me as Kagome's mate. When a dog demon takes a mate it is for life and they never stray from their chosen so do not

fear her being hurt by me, I only wish to please her and for her loyalty to me to stay true. I will also protect her with my life." He

finished telling them.

---

Grandpa was the first to speak "Kagome is what this demon said true?"

---

"Yes grandpa it is true, I love him and wish to be with him always."

---

"Fine then I will accept you Sesshomaru as my grandson."

---

Kagome jumped up and ran to her grandfather hugging him tightly and said "I was so worried you would not accept him and that you

would hate him. Thank you so much grandpa."

---

Souta walks over to Sesshomaru and says "So you're my brother now. When can I become an uncle, Sesshomaru?"

---

"You will be one soon enough little brother."

---

Souta grinned and hugged Sesshomaru as grandpa's jaw dropped at the news of Kagome having a child. Looking form his

granddaughter to his new grandson he said "What do you mean by soon enough?"

----

"She is with my pup and it shall be born in approximately five months."

---

"Why so soon I thought you took her as a mate a few weeks ago?" asked grandpa confused by this news.

---

"Because I am a dog demon and pups develop more quickly than human children."

---

"Ah yes that is true Sesshomaru."

---

"Now I do believe that I am ready to retire for the rest of the day and night we have had a long and difficult journey. I must restore

my strength and she needs her sleep."

---

"Of course, go on up and rest we will see you in the morning then."

---

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome bridal style and carried her up the steps to her room shutting the door and locking it he walked to the bed

and set her down on it. He started undressing and once he was finished he undressed Kagome and pushed back the covers on the

bed. Climbing into the bed they laid down and Kagome curled up in front of Sesshomaru with her back to him and he placed his arms

around her. He nuzzled her neck and licked it she only wriggled farther into him her scent spiking dramatically. She then said "We

make to much noise to do this right now Sesshy."

---

"I know" he said remorsefully "maybe later when they are deep in sleep."

---

"Maybe" she said drowsily.

-------------

_**End Chapter. I feel this one was a little slow. Please read and review. Thanks guys.Sorry about it being so short I'm kinda stuck for the moment and shall post more as soon as I find something suitable for the next chapter. While you wait you can check out my latest story Twisted Feelings it's first chapter is really short but the rest are longer I promise. Set before the defeat of Naraku and yes it is a Sessh/Kag fic. Till next chapter**_


	7. Be Gone!

**Chapter 7 of An Odd Twist of Events**

Kagome and Sesshomaru awoke the next morning and went down for breakfast. When they were finished eating Kagome decided

to show Sesshomaru around her world a little while they were there. Getting some money from her mother they went to the mall and

Sesshomaru walked around trying to mask his awe of the skyscrapers.

--

He did have a headache from the smell of the city and all the noise that floated around. There were a few smells that he found

acceptable but not many. He was thankful he had Kagome's pleasant scent next to him as he followed her around looking at all the

fascinating objects that humans had invented. After walking around for several hours and asking her about various things that had

really caught his interest in the 'mall', Kagome asked him if he would like to get something to eat.

--

"I don't need to eat right now but yes we can go get some food." He told her.

--

They went to a nice restraunt and both of them had a plate of chicken fettuccini. He was surprised to find that the food was actually

quite good especially compared to the feudal era's food. He also liked the odd drink she called coke at first he wasn't certain about

the oddly fizzing drink, and it slightly burned the inside of his mouth and down his throat, but after a second sip it didn't burn so

much and he began to enjoy the flavor as he swirled it around his tongue. Her time truly was amazing with all the advances humans

had been able to create. A new respect for the human race began to grow in him, they truly weren't as weak as he had originally

thought. Of all the things that had once lived in the past humans were indeed the most adaptable and survived far better than the

nearly immortal demons that had once lived in the feudal era. He wondered if there were a few demons that may still be alive but did

not wish to put the time in to investigate it. He also wondered what could have brought about their demise, that seemed to have

them totally eradicated in this fascinating time.

--

He was brought from his musings when the waitress brought them their bill and he saw Kagome smile across at him. He returned

her smile with a small smile of his own and she asked "Are you ready to head back home yet Sesshomaru?"

--

"Yes, I think I have had enough exploring for one day my dear."

----------------------------------

**Back in the feudal era**

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance at his lost chance to kill his brother and claim Kagome for himself. He did not like the smell on Kikyo

when she had reappeared in the group, she smelled of another demon but he wasn't sure as to who or what it was. All he knew was

that she had betrayed him for she smelled of rutting, he looked at her and let out a deadly growl and said "Leave you filthy ass

whore, I smell clear as day that you have rutted with a demon while you were gone."

--

"Inuyasha…." She pleaded "I did not do it willingly, he forced me to do it. Please believe me Inuyasha."

--

"Bitch I smell that you were plenty aroused by him and still are. I will not allow you to stay by my side any longer, with the

knowledge that you have betrayed me for the last time, you distant, cold ass, dead corpse." He snarled out at her advancing on her

his intentions clear for all to see in his eyes. He would kill her if she did not leave for what she had done was unhonorable to him.

_Yes I will indeed slay my brother and take Kagome as my mate. She would have never done this to him, of that he was _

_certain._

--

The group watched the spectacle unfold before them and Sango realizing what was fixing to occur sent Shippo off with Kirara, to

protect his innocence as a child. Then her and Miroku gave each other looks that said 'should we stop him?' both decided to stay

out of it because it would only cause the hanyou to become bitter and angry.

--

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo by the throat and said "Never again will you leave me for another male whore, for I kill you know for your

dishonoring of me bitch. You are to fucking aroused for it not to have been a willing tumble." With that said he strangled her with his

blood soaked claws, while she looked up at him with deep hatred in her eyes as they slowly dimmed and then went dark as her

souls fled her body, turning her back into the soil and ash she was made from.

--

He turned to face the shocked looks of the monk and demon slayer and he ground out "Let's go back to Edo now." Turning

abruptly in the direction of his forest he started to walk rather angrily towards the village, every now and then lashing out at a tree or

bush in his anger and destroying it successfully while he blew off his anger.

--

Miroku and Sango gave each other worried looks and then followed him back towards the village after she had retrieved Kirara

and Shippo. They stayed well out of range of his angry blows to the poor trees and bushes that were on the receiving end of his

wrathful blows.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update and that it is so short you guys. But it took me a little bit to get hit with the **__**inspiration needed to write some more. Till next chapter guys, I will try not to take so long to get the next one up **__****_


	8. A little fun

**Chapter 8 of An Odd Twist of Events**

Arriving back at the shrine Sesshomaru and Kagome went into the living room to relax from the day's adventure by watching

some television.

--

Sesshomaru watched the television thingy with interest he was curious as to how they got the people into such a tiny box. Such

an odd item it was indeed, but then so were many of the human inventions of this time.

--

Kagome was deep in thought instead of watching the TV, she was thinking about returning to the feudal era soon because she

had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. So she looked over at Sesshomaru and said "I think we should return tomorrow, I

have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon."

--

"Ok, we shall return to my time in the morning then." He replied, wondering what could be causing the bad feeling she was

getting. Standing he said "I wish to bathe before we leave this strange time." Turning he headed for the stairs and went into

Kagome's room to grab a robe to wear after he showered. Leaving her room he walked into the bathroom and proceeded to

undress while the water warmed up for him.

--

She waited for him to finish while she sat on her bed trying to figure out the ominous feeling that flowed through every fiber of her

being. Glancing up when she heard the door shut she saw Sesshomaru striding towards her wearing a rather small robe for his

body. Laughing she tossed a pillow at him and said "That robe looks ridiculously small on you my dear Sessho." Quickly

ducking to dodge as the pillow flew back at her, laughing even harder she said "It doesn't leave a lot to the imagination either."

--

Grinning at her he replied silkily "What's left to imagine my dear." He pushed her roughly onto the bed and began to assault her

body with nips and searing kisses.

-------------------------------------

Arriving in feudal Japan the pair walked towards the village and the ever growing feeling that something bad was looming ahead

for them.

_**I apologize for taking so long to update I have just been so busy lately and that's part of the reason for it being so **_

_**short as well. **_


	9. Bad things to come

Chapter 9 of An Odd Twist of Events

**Chapter 9 of An Odd Twist of Events**

"Inuyasha has let into his darker side and is now lost to all salvation, he has been rampaging through the village and we

have been kept busy trying to keep the villagers safe." Said Miroku when Kagome and Sesshomaru appeared in Kaede's

home.

--

"He did what? When did he do this? What caused him to lose it?"

--

"All I know Lady Kagome is that he wasn't the same when we returned to the village a week ago, he then disappeared for a

few days only to return as a blood crazed demon killing everything in his path. He has been like that for at least two days

Lady Kagome, so we believe there is no hope for him now of ever returning to his old self. He also killed Kikyo with his bare

hands on the way here and he seemed to enjoy it, even in his saner state of mind."

--

"Where is he right now Miroku?" asked Kagome in a no-nonsense voice.

--

"You mustn't get near him he is too far gone, he will kill you…"

--

"He will not kill her as long as I breathe" interrupted Sesshomaru. "Let's see if she can help him, if not then we shall put an

end to his suffering."

--

"Fine, he is on the far side of the village currently contained within a barrier. But the way he keeps throwing himself at it, it

won't last much longer so be careful Kagome."

--

"I will be careful Miroku" looking at Sango, Shipo, and Kaede she said "Stay here no matter what, I don't want you getting

hurt." Turning she followed Sesshomaru out of the hut and in the direction of Inuyasha.

--

"Oh my….he has lost himself completely, not even Tetsusaiga is effecting his state of mind. He must have been consumed this

time Sesshomaru, we have to handle this carefully. He is breaking the barrier down, see how it shimmers faintly every time

he hits it, each time the shimmer gets fainter and fainter so it is close to breaking. It is almost time Sessho so be careful for

the sake of our pup." Stretching upwards she gave him a kiss on the cheek before facing the oncoming threat with

unwavering courage.

--

Inuyasha broke through the barrier and came flying at Sesshomaru's throat intent on ripping it out, but he only nicked

Sesshomaru's throat causing a small trickle of blood to come forth. Spinning he tried again to kill the demon lord, but he was

easily dodged this time.

--

Drawing Tokijin he leveled it at Inuyasha and sent out it's power, but just like last time Inuyasha pushed through it's attack

and knocked the sword out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Tokijin went flying and landed a hundred feet from where the two

brothers fought their last battle against each other. Sesshomaru tried without success to bring Inuyasha down with his

poisonous whip, lashing him until he was a bleeding mess. Inuyasha only laughed with sick amusement as he lunged for

Sesshomaru, this time he fatally wounded the lord by severing some major arteries.

--

Kagome watched in horror as the battle suddenly changed in favor of Inuyasha, she watched helplessly as Sesshomaru bled

to death still trying to fight his half-brother to protect his mate and unborn child. She watched as Sesshomaru collapsed from

the blood loss, Inuyasha howled in victory then turned to her laughing. Kagome started to back away from the demon

Inuyasha as she fought back the tears, it would figure that she had forgotten her bow and arrows at a time like this. Turning

she tried to run away from him, but her hair is yanked on causing her to stumble and fall backwards. Clothes are being ripped

and shredded from her body and then realization hits her, Inuyasha only wanted to kill her mate then take her for his own.

She shuddered at the thought of becoming Inuyasha's mate like this, she wished for death with her mate not to be forced

into bondage with this monster. He was about to take her she had to escape somehow, but how. Her mind froze when she

felt him pressed to her opening and a new panic took hold of her, then everything went black.

_**--**_

_**I just couldn't resist stopping here for a cliffy. So sorry it took me this long to update, but you won't have to wait as **_

_**long for the next one promise. I am continuing on with it after I post this chapter.**_


	10. What happened?

Chapter 10 of An Odd Twist of Events

**Chapter 10 of An Odd Twist of Events**

Kagome awoke a few minutes later with a killer headache, sitting up she moaned and slowly opened her eyes to look

around. Events came flooding back into her mind and she looked around frantically for Inuyasha, unable to detect him she

crawled over to her mate. Tears streaming down her face as she did so, but when she reached him she was shocked to find

him healed and breathing softly as if in deep slumber. Looking him over one last time she focused on locating Inuyasha,

glancing down at herself she hissed at the condition of her clothes and _is that ash all over me? Where in the hell did ash come _

_from? God it hurts to think, but I need to find Inuyasha before he hurts anyone else, first I should get some decent clothes on._

Standing she noticed there was a pile of ash near the place she had come to, and on top of the ash was a red kimono and

Tetsusaiga. _Wait did I purify him? I need to wake Sesshomaru and see what he thinks about all this._ Walking over to

Sesshomaru she bent and shook him lightly while saying "Sessho wake up, I need your help."

--

Sesshomaru sat up groggily as he thought _I'm dead right? So then does that mean Kagome is dead as well?_ Looking at his mate

he asked "Are you dead too?"

--

Giggling Kagome said "No silly we aren't dead yet somehow you were healed and I have no idea where Inuyasha is now. His

kimono is over there, but he isn't anywhere nearby that I can tell, so I figured I'd ask you about finding him."

--

"Kagome, I do believe that is what's left of Inuyasha over there."

--

"What the ash? Did I purify him or something? All I remember is him poised to take me and then everything went black, so

does that mean I blacked out because my powers decided to defend me from him? I'm going to miss the old Inuyasha, too

bad it came to this he was always the life of the group when we were hunting shards."

--

"All that knew him as a friend shall miss him, it's a shame that he never got to live out his life. I was just beginning to

understand him and now I regret all those years of cruelty on my part towards him, when all father was trying to do was

ensure he had a good life ahead of him. I wish I had taken the time out when he was younger to teach him all the things our

father never got to teach him, but it's too late now for sentiments, hn?"

--

Gathering up Inuyasha's clothes Kagome carried them to the place where they first met, while Sesshomaru went to get the

others and some shovels. They buried Inuyasha's ashes and kimono under the Tree of Ages, after they said their farewells to

Inuyasha they all went back to Kaede's tent for supper and recalling all the good times with the hanyou.

--33—33—33—33—33—33—33—33—33—33—33—

Several years later Kagome and Sesshomaru brought their second child into the world, their first was a boy named Inuyasha

after his uncle's memory and their newest addition was a little girl they named Sayuri. Looking up into her mates eyes she

said "I love you Sesshomaru"

--

He grinned at her evilly and said "You do? Well then when can we make another one my dear?"

--33—33—33—33—33—33--33—

_**Okay guys the end. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, please read and review. Till the next fic then.**_


End file.
